Mexicanos, al grito de guerra
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Oneshot. Han pasado más de dos siglos desde que México ganó Independencia. Pero aún hay recuerdos que le impiden sumarse al festejo que llena las calles desde el 15 de septiembre...


Pese a encontrarse sólo, no podía estar en silencio. Aún si eran lejanos, los sonidos típicos de festejos se colaban por donde podían y llenaban suavemente la habitación y sus oídos. Gracias al enorme ventanal, no se encontraba en la oscuridad aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas. Podía observar los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban esporádicamente el cielo nocturno con colores verde, blanco y rojo principalmente.

La fiesta apenas iniciaba, y él, como cada año desde 204 atrás, no podía compartir la alegría de sus amados hijos, aunque le hubiese encantado sumarse al festejo lleno de color, música y sabor (sin olvidar el alcohol, por supuesto, este no podía faltar...)

Después de todo, era en su honor todo aquello. Los cantos, la comida, la bebida. Eran para honrar el día en que se había vuelto independiente de España.

España... El rostro de Antonio cruzó su mente, y el dolor en su pecho se incrementó.

Nunca había dejado de quererle. No podía, y por eso sufría tanto cuando se le inculpaba sin fundamentos sobre las situaciones que habían provocado su separación.

Napoleón, _hijo de la chingada._

El recuerdo del día en que se vio obligado a cruzar espadas con su protector llenó su memoria; la sonrisa triste que el otro le dirigió aún quemaba su corazón. Era una sonrisa que le prometía guardar silencio para siempre y permitir que los niños de Juan festejaran una victoria formada sobre ilusiones.

Lloraría, pero llorar no es de machos. Y él debía ser uno.

Sólo había llorado una vez, aquel 16 de septiembre de 1810, cuando se pudo considerarle como una nación recién nacida... El día de su verdadero nacimiento.

No se le podía culpar por no unirse a la diversión que afuera reinaba. Después de todo… ¿cómo podría alegrarse al recordar la muerte de miles de sus niños por una causa que ni siquiera hoy en día era bien conocida? ¿Al recordar la separación de quién hubiese fungido como un padre? No podía negarlo, aún lamentable la muerte de su abuelo, el Imperio Azteca; culpaba a Antonio enteramente de ello. Él mismo había visto la vida del gran señor desaparecer a manos del español cuando tan sólo era poco más que un recién nacido, pero no podía olvidar la calidez del antiguo pirata al criarle con dedicación. Al enseñarle su idioma, su religión. Un tanto de sus tradiciones, también. No hay que olvidar la gastronomía.

Y cómo no, aún atesoraba con cariño el primer nombre que se le había entregado: "Nueva España"... porque demostraba que era una parte importante de aquel antiguo superior, del antaño Imperio Español. Que habían sido familia.

Una suave y cantarina voz femenina interrumpió su viaje al pasado, impidiéndole traer más vivencias de aquella época al presente. – Señor Juan, el presidente está a punto de dar el grito... – Contuvo una mueca de disgusto. No era su hijo favorito, pero era mexicano a final de cuentas, y no podía odiar a nadie que llevase su sangre... Así cómo tampoco había odiado a los predecesores de este, niños suyos también que sólo pudo observar de lejos, sin poder hacer nada mientras se veían consumidos por el poder y el dinero, olvidando lo verdaderamente importante.

Al menos muchos otros de sus niños se encargaban de odiarlos a todos ellos en su nombre. Ignoró la punzada de culpabilidad que le recorrió junto con una pizca de picardía y se volvió a la menuda joven. – Dile que lo veré desde aquí. Tengo hueva. – Risas tintineantes provocadas por el uso de la versión folklórica de la palabra "flojera" pertenecientes a la otra hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro del país. – Creo que me pasé con el tequilita, ¡pero estaba tan sabroso...!

Más risas. – De acuerdo, descanse pues, ya le avisare yo al señor presidente. – Y con un ruido de tacones apresurado que se alejaba conforme ella caminaba, salió de la estancia.

Apenas se hubo quedado sólo nuevamente, comenzó a cantar en voz baja para sí, pese a que su voz parecía resonar en la oscuridad del cuarto. – Ay, ay, ay, ay... Canta y no llores... Porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones...

Esa canción era una prueba de que España seguía siendo muy importante para él.

Afuera, los gritos que buscaban recrear (sin conocer la verdad entera) el acontecimiento acaecido más de dos siglos atrás comenzaron a alzarse al cielo con singular alegría.

Ya se lo sabía de memoria, y con los labios imitó los movimientos de las primeras palabras, pero sin producir ningún sonido.

"Viva México".

* * *

><p>A miles de kilómetros de distancia, atravesando leguas de agua, un joven de ojos verdes observaba un calendario mientras sonreía con nostalgia, enfocándose en la fecha que había marcado con cariño en este: 16 de septiembre.<p>

– _Feliz cumpleaños, mi niño_. – Susurró al niño moreno que habitaba a en sus amorosos recuerdos. Sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de agua, pero negó con la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que lágrimas cayeran. Tenía que ser feliz por el desarrollo de quien alguna vez como su hijo fuera, aunque en su corazón no pudiese dejar de extrañarlo.

– ¡España, bastardo! Todavía que me tomó la molestia de venir a visitarte, me dejas pasando hambre... – Una voz amada le sacó de su ensoñación y provocó que una sonrisa amplia se dibujase en su rostro, como si la melancolía de los momentos pasados nunca hubiese existido.

Volteó hacia el joven castaño que le miraba entré enojado y ofendido, antes de lanzarse a abrazarle.

– ¡Lo siento, Roma! ¡Ahora mismo te prepararé una deliciosa paella! – Meditó un poco, y una nueva ocurrencia le hizo soltar una carcajada. – ¡Y después iremos por churros! – El tacto del cuerpo ajeno le ayudo a relajarse, el sentir que había alguien con él serenó en sobremanera su entristecido corazón. Soltó a la Italia del Sur antes de salir en dirección a la cocina, tarareando para sus adentros.

Una vez sólo, Lovino volteó hacia el calendario. – _Cazzo stupido _(1), debería hablarle si tanto le extraña... – Suspiró, negando para sus adentros. Aquellos dos seguro eran unos cabezas huecas. – _Buon compleanno _(2), México. – Se dio la vuelta, antes de lanzarse corriendo a la cocina donde sabía su antiguo "jefe" había comenzado a cocinar alegremente.  
>– ¡Más te vale que le pongas mucho tomate!<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Notas:<span> Pues nada, soy mexicana y se me ha pegado en la regalada gana escribir un fic para celebrar a mi hermoso país, ahora que falta un ratito para que se festeje el día de su Independencia._

_Papá Juan, yo te amo ;A; -inserte llanto dramático aquí-._

_Utilicé el nombre de esta versión de México (no oficial) para el fic: . y hago referencia al Imperio Azteca, (también no oficial) tomado de aquí: . #t14170874_

_La historia de México tiene muchos errores, puesto que siempre es escrita por quien gana. En realidad no nos independizamos de México, sino del bastardo de Napoleón Bonaparte. La verdadera lucha era ontra Francia (ese bastardo del vino...) El verdadero grito de Independencia (o grito de Dolores) dice así: "¡Viva la Virgen de Guadalupe! ¡Abajo el mal gobierno! ¡Viva Fernando VII! (Aunque esto no está comprobado al 100%, déjenme ahogarme en mis headcanons...)_

_¿Review para lincharme? O para lo que sea._


End file.
